


RGB TB

by robingurl



Category: The Real Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters (Cartoon) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: After visiting Tombstone Arizona, Peter finds out he may not have left empty handed.





	RGB TB

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written off the Real Ghost Busters Cartoon, it will not work for the movies. I am no doctor and I don’t claim to be, all information was researched to the best of my ability. And yes, this is as crazy as it sounds.

Prologue

In the middle of the gun fight they gotten separated. He was running from two ghosts that had decided to chase after him. “Why me?!” He shouted as he jumped over a railing, his foot missed and hit it sending him flying face first.

Slowly he sat up spitting dirt out of his mouth and looked over his shoulder. The two ghosts were just hovering in the air, “Yeah go ahead and laugh.”

Instead their eyes glowed as they walked towards him. He quickly got to his feet and tried to run away but something grabbed his foot and he was yanked into the air. He let out a scream for help as the force held him upside down. They hook him until his proton pack clattered to the ground.

“This is the man who cheated at cards and got away.” One said.

“I hate cheaters!” The other remarked.

“H-Hey guys can’t we talk this over?”

Behind the three of them the other three ghost busters came running particle throwers out. “Put our friend down!” Ray exclaimed shooting a warning beam.

The ghost holding Peter only cackled before nodded at the other three. The more skinniest ghost came at Peter going right into his mouth.

“Stop! It’s too late, don’t fire!” Egon exclaimed skidding to a stop. His arms out to stop the others. “He’s possessed.”

Winston cursed lowering his gun waiting on Egon to say when.

“Wait! This isn’t a possession..” Ray exclaimed confused.

The three of them watched helplessly as Peter convulsed. The ghost moving inside its new human form looking as if it was going to stay then it came out the way it went in. The ghost holding Peter let him fall to the ground before disappearing with his friend.

“What the heck just happened?” Winston asked as they ran over to check on their friend.

“I’m not quite sure,” Egon admitted. “However all traces of paranormal activity are gone.”

Peter sat up slowly shaking his head. “That’s it! I’m going to clobber those guys.”

“Easy Peter, take a second and relax.” Ray said sitting beside him. “You just had a full free floating apparition enter and exit your body.”

“Yeck! It was inside me?” Peter stood a bit unsteadily at first. “I’m so sick of being the only one possessed!”

Winston chuckled handing him his proton pack. “Are you sure you are up for this fight?”

“Of course I am!” Peter growled, “I owe them a few shots in the kiesters!”

“Egon what do you make of what just happened?” Ray asked as they watched Peter stalk off, Winston following close behind.

“I don’t know but my gut tells me it wasn’t just ‘playing’ around.”

*~*

It was after the fight before Peter was able to relax and realize things may not be normal. He felt dizzy but shook it off as he joined the others.

On the way back to the air port it was Egon who noticed first, “Peter? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Huh? Yeh yeh I’m fine, just tired I guess.”

“It’s probably just left over from the ghost going inside of you. It does zap a human’s strength.” The blonde explained.

“Makes sense… just let me nap until we get to the airport.”

 

Chapter 1

It had been a week since their return from Arizona and everything had turned back to normal – almost. Behind closed doors not so much.

He groaned leaning into the sink to cough up more gunk from his lungs. He didn’t understand, he wasn’t sick just well …goopy. He washed it away without trying to worry. After all it was just a cough, right?

*~*

“You go right, try and surprise it from behind!”  
“You got it!” Peter followed Ray traps in hand.

“This is so cool! A class 5 full bodied apparition!”

“And Friends.” Peter stopped short the world spinning. He shook his head throwing the traps in his hands. They clattered to the ground and he heard Ray shout something but he couldn’t hear him.

He staggered forward, his knees buckling – something they had never done before.

“Peter?” Ray shouted moving in front of his friend protecting him as he and the other two pulled the ghost into the trap. Over the noise he thought he heard hoarse coughing.

Once everything died down and the traps were smoking, Ray put his proton gun on his back turning around. He fully expected Peter to be back on his feet – instead his friend was on his knees still coughing. “You ok, Peter? That cough doesn’t sound so good.”

He wanted to say something smart but he felt more of that liquid come up from his lungs. Ray backed up wide eyed. “S-Stay there. Don’t move!” He turned and ran to the other two. “Emergency!”

“What another ghost?”

“No it’s Peter!”

“If he’s complaining about a stomachache, you can tell him it serves him right.” Winston responded crossing his arms. “Eating my taco.”

“No this is serious! He’s coughing up blood!”

The other two stopped what they were doing and hurried over to their friend.

“W-Woah, that… that ain’t right.” Winston remarked backing up.

Egon knelt down wide eyed, he was just as surprised as the others. “Peter, how long has this been going on?”

There came a wheezing “I don’t know” from the figure beside him.

“Since we got back from Arizona.” Ray responded. “I heard him in the bathroom coughing at night.”

“So have I, but what I wanted to know is when it escalated to coughing up blood.” The blonde pressed.  
“J-Just started.” Came the weak response. “F-Felt dizzy right before I started to cough then my knees gave out and I started to cough up all of this this. I-It’ll be great for Halloween but I feel like I need my blood inside me.” Peter tried to joke as he attempted to stand. He wavered as Ray and Winston steadied him.

“Help him to Ecto-1! We need to get him home fast.”

In the car Peter was given a cloth to wipe his bloodied hands and mouth off with. “Eck, is this what Vampires feel like after a feast?”

Egon was sitting in the seat beside him. He turned towards his friend and reached out holding one of Peter’s wrists to feel his pulse. “Muscle weakness, quick pulse, coughing up blood, dizziness – anything else your hiding from us?”

“Random chills – figured it was the weather.”

“Nice try, it’s summer Peter.” Egon quipped writing it all down. He watched worried as Peter leaned back in his seat closing his eyes. All of the symptoms were adding up to a serious illness but it made no sense where Peter would have come in contact with someone who had it. Not to mention it was a dormant disease. “Did something abnormal happen in Arizona.”

“You mean asides from a Ghost taking up camp in my insides?” Peter doubled over coughing. More blood oozed through his fingers.

“Think about it – if a ghost were ill when alive they could die and possibly still transmit the disease.”

“Isn’t that a bit far fetched, Egon?” Ray asked.

“No one knows, if that is what happened this is the first case of it.”

“Ok I’ll bite, but what ghost had something that would cause Peter to cough up blood?” Winston asked.

“You know a lot about the West, Peter. Was anyone sick?” Ray asked as he pulled Ecto-1 into the garage.

“N-No I mean they were cowboys b-but..” His eyes grew wide. “Doc Holiday. He had TB.”

“So it’s highly logical that this ghost passed it onto you.” Egon explained climbing out of the back of the car first.He turned around hoping Peter wasn’t that bad off but his heart sunk when he saw his friend struggling to get out by himself. “Easy, you’re going to feel weak for awhile. Coughing up blood like you are will cause dizziness upon standing.”

Instead of a gripe or a stupid remark, he got a nod in return and a bloodied hand reaching out to him for help. Peter staggered on his feet, his body feeling the full blow of the blood loss.

“We need to get him to bed immediately.” Egon ordered handing him off to Ray. “Winston call a doctor, tell him what symptoms Peter has. He will have to make a house call. We aren’t going to infect all of New York with this strain of TB.”

“I’m going to ask a really dumb question here, is it safe for us to be around him.” Winston asked watching as Ray helped Peter up stair by stair, having no choice but to take them one at a time. Normally Peter could take them two or three at a time even with a cold, now though each step was like a mountain.

“Technically, it depends on what type of TB he has. Since Doc Holiday died from his, it’s too late we’ve already been exposed. It’s not guaranteed we’ll get it but there is still a high probability.”

Winston gulped at hearing the word die. “He isn’t going to die is he?”

Egon picked up the ghost traps sighing, “With todays technology, he has a higher chance of living.”

“I can hear a but in your voice.”

“But this strand of TV may not be the one we know today. So modern medicine may not touch it.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“All we can do is make him comfortable until the disease spreads and ultimately killing him.”

*~*

“I never thought I’d be saying this, but I need a break.” Peter says as he leans heavily on Ray. “I’m getting dizzy again.”

Ray helped lean him up against the wall. They were 100 feet or so from their bed rooms. He had helped Peter out of his jump suit leaning him in a green t-shirt and sweat pants. It was strange, almost frightening the change his friend had gone through in such a short amount of time.

His complexion was paler than normal, his strength was all but gone. Ray tried to comfort him as best he could, “Just rest Peter, it’ll be ok.”

The look Peter gave him told both them they knew better.


End file.
